


In broken mirror

by Michaelaariadne



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: SPOJLERY DOTYCZĄCE PRZESZŁOŚCI MAGNUSA!Nawet dla Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu przychodzi moment załamania, kiedy noc nie przynosi ukojenia.





	In broken mirror

Alec zawsze miał płytki sen; możliwe, że zwyczajnie miał to we krwi ze względu na bycie nocnym łowcą. Z reguły budził go najmniejszy szmer jak choćby odgłos miękkich łap Prezesa Miau na kuchennej posadzce czy spadająca kropla wody. Tej nocy jednak obudził go krzyk podszyty strachem. Krzyk ten wydał Magnus, który siedział na brzegu łóżka z trudem łapiąc oddech.  
\- Magnus? - zapytał cicho Alec. Czarownik odwrócił się do niego; jego dłonie drżały, twarz była chorobliwie blada a na czole błyszczały perliste krople potu.  
\- Alec, śpij. Nic mi nie jest - odparł po chwili Bane, próbując brzmieć pewnie i spokojnie.  
\- Przecież wiem, że kłamiesz - odparł czarnowłosy i wstał z łóżka tylko po to by przyklęknąć przez czarownikiem i wziąć jego dłonie w swoje własne. - Zły sen?  
\- Nieważne - Magnus odwrócił głowę i próbował zabrać ręce z uścisku Nocnego Łowcy.  
\- Mags, porozmawiaj ze mną. Proszę - głos Lightwooda brzmiał błagalnie.  
\- Powinieneś wracać spać, będziesz jutro zmęczony na treningu. Ja sobie poradzę - Magnus wstał i skierował się do łazienki, zamykając się tam od środka. Puścił z kranu strumień zimnej wody i popatrzył w lustro. Po chwili zerkania w odbicie uderzył w taflę lustra zbijając je. Ostre kawałki rozcięły mu dłonie.  
\- Magnusie, jeśli nie otworzysz tych drzwi, to je rozwalę i sam wejdę! - usłyszał zza drzwi czarownik. Po jego twarzy spłynęło kilka łez, a potem zakrwawioną dłonią odkluczył drzwi. Alec od razu wszedł do środka i popatrzył z troską na mężczyznę.  
\- Mags... - wyszeptał, a w jego oczach błysnęły łzy.  
\- Odejdź - wyszeptał czarownik. - Jestem potworem, niczym więcej. Jak w ogóle możesz na mnie patrzeć? - dodał, osuwając się na kolana. Alec bez słowa przyklęknął przy nim i objął mocno. Magnus przez moment szarpał się w jego uścisku, a potem wtulił się w niego łkając cicho, brudząc nocny strój Aleca krwią z rozciętych dłoni i łzami.  
\- Nie zostawiaj mnie - poprosił szeptem  
\- Shh. Jestem tu, nie bój się. Nigdzie się nie wybieram - Alec bujał go lekko w swoich ramionach i głaskał po włosach. Gdy czarownik wreszcie się uspokoił, rany na rękach zakrzepły już, a wyschnięte ślady łez na twarzy były jedynym znakiem wcześniejszego załamania. Alec objął czarownika ramieniem, wyprowadził z pomieszczenia i posadził przy kuchennym stole. Potem bez słowa, niemal machinalnie zaczął obmywać i bandażować jego pocięte dłonie.  
\- Mogłem zrobić to sam - mruknął zachrypniętym głosem czarownik nie podnosząc wzroku.  
\- Po to tu jestem. Żeby Ci pomagać - odparł łagodnie czarnowłosy. - Opatrunek gotowy. Chcesz herbaty?  
\- Powinieneś się położyć, masz jutro trening, musisz odpocząć.  
\- Nic nie muszę. Aktualnie ty jesteś moim priorytetem. Nie musisz mi nic mówić, ale nie zamierzam spuścić cię z oczu póki nie będę pewien, że nie chcesz zbić kolejnego lustra ani zrobić sobie innej krzywdy.  
\- Nie chciałem zrobić sobie nic, kiedy uderzyłem w lustro. Po prostu nie chciałem patrzeć na swoje odbicie.  
-Mags...  
\- Zrób nam tej herbaty. Chyba czas żebyś się dowiedział z czym mieszkasz pod jednym dachem. - czarownik uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
\- Z kim - poprawił go machinalnie czarnowłosy.  
\- Skoro tak mówisz.  
Alec wywrócił oczami i w ciszy przygotował dwa kubki herbaty. Potem usiadł na przeciwko czarownika patrząc na niego z wyczekiwaniem.  
\- Wiesz, że wychowywali mnie Cisi Bracia? - zaczął niepewnie Magnus. - Już po tym, kiedy... Kiedy zabiłem swojego ojczyma a moja matka zabiła się dlatego, że urodziła takie dziwadło.  
Lightwood wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale szybko się otrząsnął i ostrożnie splótł palce z czarownikiem.  
\- Miałem pięć lat, kiedy ujawniły się moje oczy. Matka się powiesiła, nie mogła znieść tego, że urodziła potwora. Mój ojczym... Uważał, że to wszystko moja wina. Chciał mnie utopić... - po twarzy czarownika spłynęła jedna łza, ale on nie zwrócił na nią uwagi i po chwili ponownie podjął opowieść. - Wtedy pierwszy raz użyłem magii, prawie nieświadomie, ja po prostu chciałem się obronić... Spaliłem go, do teraz pamiętam, jak się palił, jak krzyczał, przeklinał mnie, powiedziałem, że jestem potworem... I miał rację, jestem mordercą, potworem, nie zasługuję na życie... - Magnus przygryzł wargę, ale i to nie pomogło i kolejne kilka łez potoczyło się po jego policzkach. Alec bez słowa wstał i przykucnął przy jego krześle, biorąc obie jego dłonie w swoje.  
\- Magnus... To wszystko co Ci się przydarzyło... To nic nie zmienia. Przeszłość jest częścią twojego życia, ale nie warunkuje tego kim jesteś. Broniłeś się, a jedyną osobą godną potępienia jest twój ojczym. Mags... Nic się nie zmieniło. Jesteś tylko mniejszą zagadką. Kocham cię tak samo, albo i nawet mocniej.  
Magnus oparł czoło o bark Aleca oddychając ciężko. Czarnowłosy objął go mocno i pocałował w czoło.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak mocno cię kocham - szepnął mu jeszcze, wsuwając dłonie w pokryte resztkami brokatu kosmyki czarownika. Magnus przez chwilę łkał jeszcze w koszulę Aleca nim odsunął się, tylko po to by ostrożnie go pocałować.  
\- Chodźmy spać - powiedział cicho Alec, gdy rozłączyli usta. - Wszystko w porządku, jestem tutaj. Nie musisz się bać, obronię cię, nieważne czy przed koszmarami, demonami czy nawet twoim ojcem.  
\- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy ile to dla mnie znaczy - powiedział łagodnie Magnus i pogładził chłopaka po policzku.  
\- Chodź do łóżka Mags. Jak się nie wyśpisz, to nie będziesz wyglądać tak olśniewająco jak powinien wyglądać Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu - Alec uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ale dla mnie i tak będziesz piękny.  
Czarnowłosy chwycił czarownika za rękę, mocno splatając z nim palce i poprowadził do sypialni. Magnus oparł głowę na piersi Aleca, wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca, które było dla niego oznaką domu.  
\- Śpij spokojnie - powiedział cicho Lightwood, bawiąc się kosmykami włosów czarownika. Magnus niedługo potem zasnął, a Alec całą noc patrzył na jego uśpioną twarz i myślał, czym zasłużył na takie szczęście.  
  


 


End file.
